


A Mighty Need

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: 100 Lil Tropes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bramie, F/M, Humor, Jaime just wants to be topped, Light BDSM, No Incest, Romance, fanfiction tropes, really just mentions of it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Jaime Lannister wants nothing more than for his security detail to top the ever-loving hells out of him. Everyone has noticed. Everyone, but the wench herself. He's going to have to step up his game..."Maybe I need the rules repeated, wench. Perhaps I've missed something vital." He shrugs. "Looks like another late night for the both of us.""Not rules, sir, guidelines…""If I've broken the guidelines…""Oh, you have, repeatedly.""If I've broken your precious guidelines, then... punish me," he says without a hint of mirth.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: 100 Lil Tropes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542541
Comments: 37
Kudos: 178





	A Mighty Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is (hopefully) the first of many trope ficlets I'll be posting in the coming weeks. I have an alarmingly high number of stories 'started' but not 'finished', lying around in my docs file. In an effort to push myself to follow through, I am attempting to fill as many of 100 tropes as I can. 
> 
> Big thanks to kendrapendragon for reading over this one and helping me trim some fat. 
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Gendry, Tywin's body man and Pia, his personal assistant, have both figured out what's going on and talk about it frequently. Sometimes they exchange texts after work about just how obvious their boss's son has been that day. Bron, Tyrion's detail, is well aware of what's going on. He and his boss were the first ones to notice, though in fairness, everyone else followed pretty quickly. Bronn often makes (very) thinly veiled comments about the mounting tension and the Golden Boy's needs _not_ being met. Even Gregor Clegane, Cersei's currently assigned _Wall of Meat_, has figured it out - if his occasional raised eyebrow is anything to go by. However, Brienne Tarth, the subject of company gossip and Jaime Lannister's constant source of torment, has not.

o0o0o

"We've been through this, Mr Lannister," Brienne says. Her anger is becoming a palpable thing, filling the room, not unlike the formidable woman herself.

Jaime feigns disinterest, hoping to further provoke his bodyguard. "Maybe I need the rules repeated, wench. Perhaps I've missed something vital." He shrugs. "Looks like another late night for the both of us."

"Not rules, sir, guidelines…"

"If I've broken the guidelines…"

"Oh, you have, repeatedly."

"If I've broken your precious guidelines, then... punish me," he says without a hint of mirth. It's the first time he's said something so plainly. He has hinted, he has flirted, he even had a subscription of _Big D's - Little s's_ sent to her home, unquestioningly crossing every employer/employee line that ever existed (she came in after receiving the first issue, complaining about the incompetence of the postal service). But the man is desperate! What had started out as a curiosity has slowly, over the last five months (three weeks and four days!) become an obsession.

He's not sure when he started deliberately antagonising her, trying to provoke her to _Brienne-handle_ him - probably some time after the (second) attempted kidnapping but before he watched her incapacitate three assailants in front of Casterly Holdings. Though he'd really stepped up his game after that. The incident had left him achingly hard and he _might_ have caught himself scribbling her name along with the occasional hearts and flowers in the weeks that followed. But…

Brienne huffs. "Mr Lannister…"

"No! I'm serious!" he insists. "Ask anyone! It's the only way to get anything into my thick skull!"

"You know what!?" She throws up her hands and takes two steps forward. "If you can't keep yourself out of danger and stop this… this needlessly…"

She's searching for a word, so Jaime helps, "Sexy?"

"... idiotic behaviour, then I'll be forced to step down. I can't work like this!"

"Step down?"

"Yes. Quit."

"You can't quit!"

"Of course I can!"

Feeling he is at his literal end, Jaime lunges forward, grabbing the woman by her shoulders. "No, Brienne, you can't," he practically growls.

"Mr Lan…"

"Shut up, just stop talking! I can't do this anymore." He tugs her closer. "And I've told you, my name is Jaime."

"Can't do _what_ anymore? I don't understand."

Loosening his hold on her arms, he shakes his head. "I know, Brienne. Everyone else knows, everyone else understands but you." Jaime can see the distrust flash in her pretty eyes. "NO! No, wench, I just… It's… I've been rather obvious, I'm afraid."

She doesn't respond, but he can tell she's trying to work out his meaning. She gives up, Jaime supposes, and asks, "Obvious about what, sir?"

He draws his hands down her shirtsleeves in an attempt to calm her, and possibly himself, as he considers exactly how to word what he wants, what he desires from the wen... - from Brienne. After wetting his lips and studying hers, Jaime makes a decision. "You're fired, Miss Tarth." Her gasp is near heartrending, telling him just how hollow her threat had been, but he presses forward. "I happen to know that there's an opening at the White Tower." He smirks, it's full of false bravado and he prays it conceals how difficult this is for him. "How does _Agent_ Tarth sound?" Stannis doesn't deserve her, but that doesn't matter; he can't live like this anymore.

"How am I supposed to get a job like that after being fired?"

The Mother Herself couldn't have stopped Jamie's eye roll as he mumbles, "Stupid, stubborn wench! I'll recommend you, of course." It is a dream job, quite literally in Brienne's case. She had told him once, just a few months prior, that as a little girl, she had dreamt of guarding a king like the knights of old. Westeros has long since traded their monarchy for a parliamentary state - one too many wars finally convinced the people that kings and queens simply didn't work - so guarding the pompous ass of a Prime Minister is as close as she's going to get.

"Why?"

And the pleading tone in her voice finally breaks poor Jaime right in two.

He pulls her close, close enough for her to feel his hardening cock. She gasps but doesn't retreat, so he presses it more firmly against her hip._ "Brienne…"_ This time, the sound of her name on his lips feels like a surrender. "I can't go on like this." Her eyes are wide and, though he's not a praying man, Jaime finds himself silently vowing anything the Seven might demand in exchange for her acceptance of him. "I _want_."

A beat passes. Then another before she puts her hands are on his chest, nudging him back several inches. "What exactly do you want… Jaime?"

He has to close his eyes and take a moment because if her name felt like surrender, his name from her lips feels like salvation. _Get this right,_ he tells himself, _for once don't fuck this up!_ Taking a deep breath, he looks at her. Those beautiful, blue eyes are wide and curious and only a little bit disbelieving. "I want you to hold me down and make love to me," he says, laying it out as honestly as he can. "Gods know you're strong enough."

Brienne's body shivers at his words and Jaime feels himself relax, knowing he has affected her in some small way. He could leave it there; he's made himself clear. Once he starts, however, it seems he can't stop.

"You could tie me up or use those handcuffs you keep in your back pocket at all times," he adds with a smirk, pretending the knowledge of said cuffs don't make him hard every time he sees their outline against that well-defined arse of hers. _Why am I even pretending?_ "I want you to use me however you see fit, Brienne. I want you to order me around, tell me what to do…"

"You never listen to me," she says and has she moved closer to him?

She has. Instinctually, he backs up but she follows. "Ah, yeah, s-sorry 'bout that…"

Brienne narrows her eyes and there is a sudden yet unmistakable shift in the atmosphere of the room. Jaime thinks he knows what's happening, thinks he can see the dawning on the wench's face as the puzzle pieces start falling into place.

"_Are_ you?" she asks in a stern voice. "You don't _seem_ sorry."

Jaime wets his very dry lips. _Oh, she definitely has the idea of it!_ He's still moving, still backing up. Suddenly, he feels something at his back and realises that he's up against the door. Panic mixed with arousal floods his mind, clouds his senses. He doesn't realise he's about to beg, even as the word starts to leave his mouth, "Plea..."

"Not yet," she cuts him off. "I'm giving you my two weeks notice, Mr Lannister. And, if you have no need for me at the moment…"

_Need?_ He has a mighty need! _Just look at my need, wench!_

"... I should go work on my CV." Her eyes travel down his body to his obvious erection. She swallows heavily; so does Jaime. "I will be at your flat tonight at 7 to discuss your… _wants_."

He nods, thankful that she finally understands him completely. His eyes drift to the door to his office loo just a few feet away. He's going to have to deal with his cock in order to make it to...

Her hand on his chin stops any and all masturbatory thoughts in their tracks as she grips him none-too-gently, forcing his attention back on her. "In the meantime, don't touch that." She nods to his crotch and the words _'a duck to water'_ flash into Jaime's lust-addled brain. But he's not surprised; he always knew she'd be good if maybe a little slow to catch on. _So, so good._ "I want you aching when I get there," she says flatly before releasing him. She leaves then, without so much as a backwards glance.

Pushing off from the wall, Jaime takes a deep breath and wonders if he should have told her that he not only wanted her to take possession of his body but also his heart. He shakes it off.

She's coming to his flat tonight to see to him. He'll make sure to mention it then.

**Author's Note:**

> I am new around here (though not to fanfiction) so please be gentle. Encouragement and constructive criticism is welcome. Also, come find me on tumblr, same name. I'd love to hear what you think about this. More to come... 
> 
> Thanks for reading. ~Lil~


End file.
